


etéreos

by redkarma



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Somnophilia, pls pay attention to notes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redkarma/pseuds/redkarma
Summary: It takes one too many nights of Jaehyun sleeping on his bed before Doyoung finally makes a move, making it their longest and most unforgettable one.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 25
Kudos: 343





	etéreos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bIueberrypeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bIueberrypeach/gifts).



> i can't believe this would be my contribution after not posting on ao3 in such a long while.
> 
> this is a gift that took almost three months in the making. technically not a gift anymore since you saw how i wrote this long ass monstrosity. i swear this looked better in my head but i still do hope you enjoy it. advance christmas, little shit. ily
> 
> peace out
> 
> -  
> disclaimer/tw: there's **_non-consensual touching_** involved so if that makes you uncomfortable, you can stop here. this is not what i was really going for but, uh, this happened. i'm sorry if i'm about to disappoint people shdjddh you've been warned!
> 
> un-beta'd and lots of word vomit
> 
> lowkey inspired by this [song](https://youtu.be/bjy97xO3UME)

etéreos; m, plural (adj.) — ethereal, impalpable, heavenly.

“I’m sleeping here tonight.” Jaehyun announces as soon as he enters the room, getting home tired from his workplace, dragging his feet and climbing over Doyoung’s neatly made bed. He doesn’t even bat an eye towards his housemate’s direction. “My room’s too hot. Good night, Doie.”

Just like that, Jaehyun collapses on Doyoung’s bed, sleep quickly taking over him. “Whatever.” Doyoung rolls his eyes and is quick to brush his housemate off, too busy with his laptop, furiously typing away.

Doyoung finishes an hour later and ready to slip under his blankets to end his day, almost forgetting his own bed is occupied by Jaehyun.

The boy looks ethereal even in his sleep.

It’s nothing new, really. Jaehyun would always tell him how his bed is much softer than his own, the blueberry scent comes as a bonus. That’s how Doyoung ends up on the couch in the morning, and Jaehyun compensates him by cooking and doing all the housework for the whole day.

This time is much different. Doyoung is standing just by the end of his bed, eyeing his housemate, watching the rise and fall of his chest and definitely not the way Jaehyun’s shirt rides up, exposing his stomach. It’s not like Doyoung hasn’t seen the other naked, he has and it happened several times. He wouldn’t say Jaehyun is that confident with his body but he’s too comfortable around Doyoung for him to walk around the house without any shirt on.

And that frustrates Doyoung so much, not like he would like to admit it. Sure, Jaehyun is attractive yet he’s far from Doyoung’s type—or perhaps Doyoung is just in harsh denial of being attracted to his dumb housemate despite the occassional flirtations (and it doesn’t help that Jaehyun revealed he likes being touched while asleep).

At this moment though, Doyoung takes the opportunity. He just finished his work for the day and he definitely needs to destress; some sleep and maybe play a little while. It’s past one in the morning. He’s sure that Jaehyun wouldn’t mind, not at all.

Doyoung doesn’t think twice about climbing his own bed, his blanket is messy and rumpled due to the body currently occupying it, nonetheless, he lies down on his side and settling on the space Jaehyun had left him. There’s barely enough space for him to fit in and that’s probably because Jaehyun is used to him sleeping on the couch whenever he occupies Doyoung’s bed, but the older male is determined. He doesn’t hesitate on using Jaehyun’s arm as his pillow, taking a whiff of the other’s scent—it’s very intoxicating.

Thankfully, Jaehyun is a heavy sleeper and would usually get up in the wee hours of the day (only when extremely exhausted), today is definitely his lucky day. Doyoung carefully places a hand over Jaehyun’s clothed and toned chest, watching it rise and fall against his palm before he moves it across the boy’s torso, smoothing out the creases of his shirt but he leaves Jaehyun’s lean stomach exposed. Doyoung stares in silence as he sinks his teeth down his lower lip while he traces the curves on Jaehyun’s abs with his index, imprinting it against his skin and within the depths of his mind.

“You sleep like a log,” Doyoung murmurs mostly to himself as he moves his hand further south, eyeing how thin the material of Jaehyun’s sweatpants is; it’s outlining the curve of the boy’s limp member, and fingers lightly press on the hairs against on the skin just below Jaehyun’s belly button, almost as if he’s teasing, “it’s kind of cute.”

Jaehyun only stirs slightly and lets out a noise in between a hum and groan in response. Doyoung couldn’t help but chuckle in silence, eyes heavy and hooded due to both lack of sleep and lust. Perhaps he could play a little more than he decided on before he could let sleep take over him.

And Doyoung does, his index barely slips under the material at first before he lightly pulls on the drawstring of Jaehyun’s sweatpants, carefully undoing and pulling on it. He stares at the younger boy’s limp cock under the dim lighting of his room for a few moments, it’s not enough but he realizes that Jaehyun isn’t wearing any boxers underneath, it makes his face go hot and his own cock twitch within the confines of his pants.

He silently prays that if ever Jaehyun wakes up from what he’s about to do, the latter wouldn’t be mad about it. The wild thumping against Doyoung’s chest rings in his ears and it’s almost deafening, his tongue sticking out to moisten his dry lips whilst his hand goes further south, slowly wrapping his fingers around Jaehyun’s length. Doyoung halts for a few seconds to look up at Jaehyun, quietly observing him before he shifts his attention back to his hand, lightly pumping the boy’s member with his hand.

It’s pretty, just like the rest of Jaehyun. Prettier when Doyoung’s the one holding it.

Despite the room being cold from Doyoung’s running air conditioner, his body goes warm and his face goes unbelievably red. He knows he shouldn’t be doing this but he definitely couldn’t resist Jaehyun; especially when the younger’s shaft slowly hardens, heavy, and twitching within Doyoung’s grasp. With a deep intake of breath, as Doyoung slowly strokes Jaehyun’s length, he takes notes of the veins while his thumb lightly rubbing over and across the slit. Jaehyun lets out another noise and Doyoung watches how his face shifts in his deep slumber, as if Jaehyun is stuck in dreamland.

Doyoung sees this as a sign for him to continue, thinking that the other won’t be waking up any time. He continues the movement of his hand around the length, pace picking up it’s momentum, and Doyoung pants heavily, holding back his own whimpers by clamping his lips together into a tight line as he witnesses Jaehyun’s cock leaking and staining his nimble fingers.

Oh, how much does he want Jaehyun’s thick and heavy cock in his mouth right at this moment.

And that’s what he does. He doesn’t waste a lot of time as he soon moves away from Jaehyun’s side, momentarily releasing the other’s member from his hold to let himself strip. The way that his dress shirt is rumpled and sticking against his skin is uncomfortable—maybe he should have thought twice and changed out of his work clothes, yet the impromptu video call with one of the higher ups requires a formal attire at least—he leaves it at that, unbuttoned and his chest exposed, moving to discard his slacks impatiently along with his boxers and the buckle of his belt thumps quietly against the carpeted floor, leaving him almost naked.

It doesn’t take long for him to settle in between Jaehyun’s thighs. Although uncomfortable as he positions himself almost at the edge of the bed with how the other’s big built is occupying the space, Doyoung makes it work; on his knees and almost curled up, his hand wrapped back around Jaehyun’s stiff and throbbing length. It’s definitely prettier up close, thicker, especially now that he’s eyeing the veins his fingers had traced earlier.

The pounding in his chest grows wilder, breath heavy and warm while his spit licked lips part as he draws near the erect shaft. He definitely felt the rise on the temperature as Doyoung hovers and ghosts his lips over the exposed and leaking tip of Jaehyun’s cock. A few moments later, he’s pressing kisses all over, from the tip and down to the base, as if he’s marking his territory. Doyoung gives the member a few eager strokes before he finally guides it into his mouth, the pad of his tongue first making contact against the hard on.

There’s nothing special about it, if he’s being honest. He’s sucked dick several times before and maybe the only difference is that the previous ones were awake while at this moment, Jaehyun is sleeping. Perhaps Doyoung never realized his kink about being sexually attracted towards his sleeping partner.

Doyoung takes in small breaths as he wrapped his lips around the tip at first, whilst his hand around it gives it a few pumps before he slowly sinks his head down, taking more of the shaft into his mouth. It’s a lot to take in—literally—and Doyoung parts his lips wider, pushing Jaehyun’s cock further into his warm and salivating mouth, and it twitches against Doyoung’s tongue. He couldn’t help but release a moan and Doyoung almost misses Jaehyun’s voice, groaning in response.

“Doyoung…”

Jaehyun calls out the said male, his voice heavy and rough from his deep sleep. Perhaps he’s having such a good dream with the way that his toes curls and uncurls against the plush and rumpled bedding, hips rising every now and then as Doyoung takes more of Jaehyun. The voice rousing Doyoung further, his own cock twitching in between his thighs.

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung responds softly as he slowly pushes himself back, gazing up at Jaehyun while brushing his lips against the erect and throbbing shaft of the other male, tracing over the veins with the tip of his tongue; taking in the boy’s taste. There’s a tiny spark of hope within Doyoung—hoping that Jaehyun stays asleep as Doyoung continues to suck him off; or better, Jaehyun waking up to fuck him in return for disturbing him in his sleep.

His current position numbs his legs and there’s a cramp forming on his left ankle. It’s irritating but Doyoung figures that perhaps it’s the right moment to switch positions, a position far more comfortable than his curled figure. Reluctant, Doyoung releases Jaehyun’s cock from his mouth with a soft sound akin to a pop, giving it a few teasing strokes before he finally releases the member and gets up from the bed to stretch.

It wasn’t long before Doyoung finds himself climbing back on the bed, shifting on his weight and careful not to wake up Jaehyun as he positions himself on top of the other, hovering on Jaehyun’s body while facing the earlier neglected cock, thighs on either side of Jaehyun, successfully trapping the body underneath him. It’s quite a compromising position yet Doyoung doesn’t even have time to worry about it. He’s eager to taste Jaehyun once more.

Doyoung starts off with stroking the other’s length, this time, with more vigor. His impatience causes the body underneath him to shift and Doyoung brushes it off as he lowers his head, lips brushing on the tip of Jaehyun’s awaiting length and guiding it into his mouth without any second to waste.

It’s silent aside from the soft whirring of the ac and the slurping sounds that Doyoung produces from sucking Jaehyun off. With the small groans that Jaehyun lets out, he couldn’t help but rock his hips on the body beneath him, his hard cock brushing against the rise and fall of Jaehyun’s clothed chest.

 _More, more, more._ Doyoung says to himself as a mantra. He doesn’t notice it until he himself lets out a low moan, lips parted, just a strand away from Jaehyun’s slicked member.

Jaehyun wakes up with a silent gasp, eyes dilated as he cracks them open in shock, his cock twitches inside a hot and wet cavern. It throws him into a confusion, shifting a bit until he finds himself trapped in between bare and almost flawless thighs. A day wouldn’t be enough for him to finish praising and ogling the sight before him.

He now realizes what’s happening after processing it in his sleep clouded brain. Jaehyun couldn’t believe it at first, he can’t believe that this is happening, that Doyoung is hovering over him—sucking his cock while rutting against him. The same bossy Doyoung who’d give him a stink eye whenever Jaehyun tries to get too close to his personal space.

Jaehyun experimentally places his hands on Doyoung’s thighs, caressing them until he guides his hands on the other’s ass cheeks, his fingers pressing against the skin and stretching them apart until he’s gazing on Doyoung’s fluttering entrance with his eyes hooded, glazed with lust—roused from his deep slumber.

When he doesn’t earn any response from the other, Jaehyun takes it as his cue to continue.

There’s many ways that Jaehyun could go with this compromising position they are in, but the option of pushing Doyoung away to stop whatever the fuck he’s doing is crossed out; tossed immediately in the trash. God, Jaehyun doesn’t want anything more than to fuck Doyoung senseless against his study desk, but that can wait.

For now, Jaehyun settles on teasing the other; guiding his longest finger in between Doyoung’s ass, sliding it back and forth then rubbing the pad of it against the rim. He continues until the warmth around his cock is now long gone, noises from earlier were now replaced with Doyoung’s moan—it’s soft and melodic to Jaehyun’s ears, making his member twitch.

“Fuck,” he hears Doyoung cuss under his breath as Jaehyun begins to slowly push the first digit in, barely halfway, before Doyoung turns to him, looking over his shoulder with his back arched and ass up. Jaehyun swears that Doyoung looks fucking beautiful with his spit licked mouth hanging open, cheeks flushed and locks sticking out in different directions, breathless. “Since when did you wake up?”

Doyoung looks so pretty, so fucked out; and Jaehyun hasn’t even started pounding into him.

Jaehyun gapes, unable to form any coherent words nor any noise. He doesn’t bother responding to Doyoung and instead, he pushes his digit further with a bit of difficulty. The lack of lube makes him shuffle his finger out, struggling, and Doyoung lets out a whine. He barely even started yet.

Before Doyoung could even start running his mouth in protest, Jaehyun decides to latch his parted lips on Doyoung’s bare ass, peppering wet kisses until his lips reach Doyoung’s rim. Just then, Jaehyun slips out his tongue, using his spit to act as lube as he laps out Doyoung above him, teasingly pushing the muscle in and out of the other’s hole.

Soft moans and gasps slowly fill in the room, the temperature rising and their skins hot against each other, almost burning. Doyoung shifts in his current position with a moan, pressing his hips further on Jaehyun’s frame while he ruts against him, his leaking cock brushing against Jaehyun’s still clothed chest; rough against his aching member.

Jaehyun takes note of this, a low groan bubbling in his throat as Doyoung continues to rut against him. Doyoung’s fingers making its way to wrap around his twitching and neglected cock, shifting back his attention to it with steady pumps.

“Jesus, fuck, Doyoung—” Jaehyun pauses and lets out a hiss as he pulls his mouth briefly away from Doyoung’s spit licked hole, quick to replace it with one of his fingers, “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He growls when Doyoung puts his lips back around the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, giving the slit a couple of teasing and kittenish licks.

The said male only hums in response, sending vibrations down Jaehyun’s cock as he takes in more of his length into his mouth. It makes Jaehyun roll his eyes back in pleasure, curling the digit inside Doyoung before he carefully pulls it out, only to push it back in along with another finger.

It throws Doyoung into a panting and moaning mess above Jaehyun, his own cock making a mess on Jaehyun’s shirt, urging the other to move his fingers faster by pressing his hips further onto his hand and by taking Jaehyun further into his mouth, throbbing dick almost hitting the back of his throat.

Jaehyun complies with a groan, sliding his digits back and forth into Doyoung’s entrance until his ass hits Jaehyun’s knuckles, fingers deep and brushing against the other’s prostate.

Doyoung helplessly lets out a mewl, pulling Jaehyun’s cock out of his mouth and giving it the laziest strokes to tease; Jaehyun couldn’t help but let out another groan in complaint. “Just suck me off, Doie.”

The endearment causes Doyoung to whine and shake his head, and instead gives Jaehyun a squeeze on his inner thigh, nails digging lightly against his skin. “Eat me.” He says, voice demanding before he resumes by stroking Jaehyun’s throbbing cock in his hand, “Eat me out again, Jaehyun.”

“You’re still bossing me around even in this situation?”

“Jaehyun, for fucks sake— Ah!”

Doyoung is unable to continue his protest as he gets cut off with a moan and a sharp gasp, his back arching with how the sound of Jaehyun’s smack on his left ass cheek resonates within his room and how it stings. It doesn’t help that Jaehyun still has his fingers inside him—the third digit now in—continuously stretching his hole.

The confidence that Jaehyun gains from his actions urges him to continue, the view of Doyoung writhing above him just with his fingers and hand is extremely pleasant. He can’t help but anticipate until he has his cock inside Doyoung.

Doyoung, on the other hand, helplessly moans in bliss. His tongue sticking out of his parted lips, slick dribbling down his chin from the corner of his mouth while his hips continue to move against Jaehyun.

It goes on until Jaehyun’s idle hand makes its way in between their bodies, wrapping his slightly calloused fingers around Doyoung’s aching length to give it the slowest of strokes. The action causes Doyoung’s movements to come to a temporary halt, muscle clenching around Jaehyun’s moving digits, a series of moans spilling out of his parted mouth.

“W-wait, Jae…”

“What?” Jaehyun responds by rubbing his thumb across Doyoung’s slit, his lips curling into an impish smile, a whine from Doyoung follows not long after. “Want me to slow down?” Jaehyun asks softly as he slowly pulls out his digits out of Doyoung’s stretched hole but he continues to rub the other’s entrance with the pad of his fingers.

Doyoung decides on clamping his mouth shut, lips pursed together into a thin line to hold back his whimpers, choosing not to respond with his head hung low while he tries to catch his breath. He’s thankful that at least Jaehyun had pulled out his fingers, stretched him out, before Doyoung could proceed with his next move.

Jaehyun throws Doyoung a look between confused and anticipation, willingly letting Doyoung take his hand away from being wrapped around his leaking cock, watching the other change positions until Doyoung is straddling Jaehyun’s lap.

There’s two ways this could go, and Doyoung contemplates for a few seconds before giving Jaehyun’s cock a few strokes at first; Jaehyun letting out deep breaths as he watches the other stroke him with his long and pretty fingers.

It doesn’t take long until Doyoung gets up with his legs spread apart—a view that he makes sure Jaehyun would never forget—hovering on Jaehyun’s throbbing cock and letting the tip rub against his entrance before he finally sinks himself down, unable to hold back his whimpers, Jaehyun’s hard cock now fully sheathed inside him.

Neither of them make a move, only locking gazes at their sweat layered forms—hair sticking out in different directions and matted against their foreheads, lips parted and gasping for air. They both observe in silence, Jaehyun’s eyes are hooded and hands gently rubbing Doyoung’s bare and flawless thighs in wait.

Meanwhile, Doyoung sinks his teeth down his lower tier while giving the same hooded gaze towards Jaehyun, the lust that stirs within him overthrows his sleep dreaded body. After this, he could just sleep it all off. He wants to make this worth it and unforgettable for the both of them.

They don’t kiss while waiting. Perhaps they should have done that while Doyoung is adjusting to Jaehyun’s size, but they don’t. They choose to quietly study each other in Doyoung’s dimly lit room, in Doyoung’s blueberry scented sheets, heated skin to heated skin, their ragged breaths mixing—in hopes that whatever goes beyond this, after all of this, they won’t regret it.

They treasure each other after all.

The comfortable silence gets broken with Doyoung releasing a small whimper, his hands on Jaehyun’s chest while clutching his shirt before he slowly lifts himself up then down, moving against Jaehyun’s hips.

Jaehyun’s breath hitches, almost knocking him out, with how tight Doyoung’s walls are hugging his shaft. It’s unbelievably hot inside Doyoung. Heck, Doyoung is hot, with how he’s riding Jaehyun’s cock in a steady pace, his face painted in bliss; and Jaehyun watches how his features twist in different expressions, how the small beads of sweat forms on Doyoung’s neck roll down his collarbone, chest, and lean stomach.

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Jaehyun blurts out of the blue, trapping his lower lip in between his pearl whites while gripping Doyoung’s thighs. It makes Doyoung laugh, breathless, but it’s not enough to stop him from moving his hips, enjoying how Jaehyun feels inside him.

Jaehyun mirrors his laughter. It’s short but there’s a small smile that remains on his lips, dimples making their appearance. His eyes trail downwards, unable to look away from Doyoung’s unattended hard-on in between his legs.

Doyoung follows the other’s gaze and couldn’t help but lick his lips.

“Jaehyun—” He calls out breathlessly, whimpers mixing in with his rough voice as he continues to ride the said boy.

“Hm?”

He gives no response. Instead, Doyoung takes one of Jaehyun’s hands that’s resting on his thigh, guiding it towards his parted lips and breathes hot air against it. He doesn’t say anything—only gazing at Jaehyun’s panting form, locking eyes—before sticks out his tongue, giving Jaehyun’s digits teasing licks.

Doyoung starts by dragging the pad of his tongue across Jaehyun’s palm, tracing the lines, then planting wet kisses before he makes his way back towards the fingers; slipping his tongue in between gaps for a few moments and (finally) skillfully sucking Jaehyun’s digits.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck, Doyoung—”

The satisfied smile Doyoung throws Jaehyun is enough to make his cock twitch; and it makes Jaehyun groan, especially with how Doyoung thrusts his tongue in between his fingers while grinding his hips against his own.

It doesn’t stop there and it only makes it hard for Jaehyun to think—It only makes his dick harder because, fucking hell, as soon as Doyoung pulls his fingers away from his mouth, he had the audacity to guide Jaehyun’s spit licked digits across his chest.

Jaehyun wants nothing more than take that thin shirt off of Doyoung but he thinks it’s better this way. There’s just something about having sex with clothes barely on that only makes him spiral into this mess. This hot and fucked mess he’s in right now beneath his sharp-eyed housemate.

His thoughts distract him until he snaps out of it. Doyoung had the audacity to lick his lips again while he wraps Jaehyun’s fingers around his neglected and leaking cock, guiding Jaehyun to stroke him without a pause. He only pulls his hand away only to put his hands on Jaehyun’s neck, fingers lightly pressing on his skin.

It’s almost as if Doyoung is choking Jaehyun.

_Fuck, holy fuck. Doyoung is the devil incarnate. Fucking hell._

The sounds that Doyoung lets out are lewd, music to Jaehyun’s ears, as Doyoung himself moves Jaehyun’s hand faster around his still leaking cock, using the liquid to act as lube.

Doyoung ruts his hips faster, thrusting further into Jaehyun’s hand as he tilts his head up to expose his neck. Jaehyun wants nothing more than to mark every bit of Doyoung’s skin, but he doesn’t, deciding that he could do it later. Jaehyun lifts his hips off the mattress for the first time that night and with how Doyoung’s jaw hangs open, moaning out Jaehyun’s name repeatedly, clenching around his cock; it doesn’t take long for Doyoung to release without warning, all over Jaehyun’s hand and his shirt.

Doyoung is a panting mess above Jaehyun, glistening with sweat, his cheeks tinted and flushed with how rosy, he looks beautiful with how the desk lamp illuminates his features.

Jaehyun could admire it the whole night. But right now, he needs to get off. Badly.

“Doie…” Jaehyun murmurs, voice airy as he catches his breath. Doyoung has his hands pressed on Jaehyun’s soiled shirt, gazing towards the voice, humming in response. “Get up and lie down on your back.”

The thin material of his dress shirt is sticking onto his skin and Jaehyun notices this, a chuckle slipping out of his lips before helping Doyoung undress the last material of clothing on his body—bare like a new canvas for Jaehyun to paint.

In a matter of seconds, Doyoung complies to Jaehyun’s request, lying down on his back. Arms stretched and legs sprawled in wait. “Hurry up. I’m sleepy.” He grumbles, attempting to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes.

The soft chuckle Jaehyun lets out is uncontrollable but he moves quickly to discard his shirt, and the sweatpants that’s been hanging uncomfortably around his hips off the bed, now settling in between Doyoung’s thighs.

Doyoung welcomes him by wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and his legs around his waist whilst Jaehyun reaches down for his own length, stroking it and rubbing the tip against Doyoung’s awaiting entrance.

Doyoung braces himself, eyes shut tight, his lips gape and nails digging on Jaehyun’s shoulder while Jaehyun slowly pushes his cock back into tight heat. Moans spill out of Doyoung’s pretty mouth, his cock laying limp on his stomach slowly stiffens as Jaehyun steadily rolls his hips, fucking into Doyoung’s hole.

Jaehyun grips on Doyoung’s lithe waist, fingers digging on the skin, leaving imprints all over Doyoung’s sides. He leans down closely, his nose bumping against Doyoung, caressing the other’s cheek and breath fanning on his face. Doyoung makes a move, tightening his hold around Jaehyun’s neck.

They share their very first kiss that night. A quick peck that escalates into a passionate lip lock, tongues tangled and moans passing from one mouth to another. It’s intimate, according to Jaehyun.

Intimate in a way that they share moments with each other that they couldn’t with anyone else. A connection only the two of them know, within this shared cozy home of theirs.

“Jaehyun.” Doyoung breathes heavily against the boy’s lips, pausing their heated lip lock, and Jaehyun gazes on Doyoung’s features, eyeing the thin string of spit from their mouths as they part. “Go faster, please—” Doyoung whispers, lips brushing against Jaehyun’s, his chest heaving.

Without a moment to waste, Jaehyun abides Doyoung’s breathless plea, moving his hips against Doyoung’s own, thrusting his cock repeatedly into the heat. Jaehyun noses on the crook of Doyoung’s neck, taking in the other’s scent before pressing a wet kiss on a patch of skin.

It urges Doyoung to throw his head back onto his pillow, exposing the expanse of his neck, his moans filling in the room as Jaehyun takes the chance of marking his skin; lips, tongue, and teeth, leaving blotches of purples and reds in places that no one could ever and for Jaehyun to admire.

The way Doyoung takes one of Jaehyun’s hands from the grip on his waist throws Jaehyun into a mix of confusion and shock—willingly letting himself get pinned by Jaehyun on his bed, their fingers linked above him, watching how Jaehyun’s features softened.

They stay like that for a while until Doyoung mewls far too loud, spreading his legs far apart once Jaehyun hits that specific spot repeatedly that sends shivers down his spine.

“J-Jaehyun!”

Doyoung comes for the second time, untouched; with the exception of Jaehyun’s lips latched onto his skin and with how Jaehyun thrusts into him. Doyoung clenches around Jaehyun’s length, with his back arched, his nails digging on Jaehyun’s forehand and back, toes curling upon release, his lean stomach stained with his bodily liquids. Jaehyun follows suit with a hard thrust, moaning Doyoung’s name as he releases inside him, hard.

As Jaehyun chases his high with harsh pants, Doyoung lets his limbs detach from Jaehyun’s frame, Jaehyun releasing his hand and pulling out not long after. He doesn’t miss the small whimper that escapes out of Doyoung’s mouth.

Jaehyun smiles at Doyoung’s spent figure. His eyes trail from Doyoung’s thighs (he took a while to shift his eyes from the other’s limp member), to the stained stomach and his chest, towards the bruised neck that Jaehyun is so proud of, and finally stopping at Doyoung’s features. Spit licked lips, eyes glazed with pure bliss, cheeks flushed.

Before, Doyoung looked like a blank canvas but now, he’s a work of art. A special art piece that’s hidden from the world—Jaehyun’s masterpiece.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Doyoung snaps him out of his trance and gives Jaehyun a hard look, his eyes narrowing, brows knitting together into a frown and his nose does that little annoyed crinkle that Jaehyun adores.

“Admiring my work.” Jaehyun responds shortly after he had settled beside Doyoung. There’s barely enough space for two grown men to fit but it’ll work for now.

Maybe he could get a bigger bed for Doyoung’s room.

Doyoung attempts on shoving him off the bed but Jaehyun is far more stronger, catching his hands and letting his arms wrap around his neck instead. Doyoung leaves him be and lets out a huff, closing his eyes and slowly letting sleep take over him.

They don’t say a word, basking in comfortable silence, until Jaehyun opens his mouth to speak.

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun starts, his voice soft, watching Doyoung in his arms.

“What?”

Jaehyun brushes out Doyoung’s matted locks with his fingers, his dimples making an appearance as he smiles at Doyoung’s relaxed hum.

“I know this is an unconventional way of asking, but for a long time now, I think you’re really cute—and hot by the way—and I would really love to make us exclusive.”

It takes one breath for Jaehyun to say that line. They had a mindblowing sex but he’s still feeling the jitters. Doyoung cracks one eye open, scrutinizing if Jaehyun’s being serious, before he closes it again, smacking Jaehyun on his bare chest. Jaehyun makes a sound between amused and in pain.

“God, you’re annoying. I’ll be your boyfriend if you make brunch tomorrow.” Doyoung murmurs, snuggling into Jaehyun’s embrace. “Go to sleep.”

Jaehyun cracks into a wide grin, unable to hold himself back from pressing a kiss on Doyoung’s forehead. It’s a small gesture but it makes Doyoung smile, his heart flutter, and he hides his face by burying himself onto Jaehyun’s neck.

“Make breakfast with me tomorrow.”

“That’s not how the rule is. You take my bed, you make breakfast.”

“Technically, we both took your bed so you’re making it with me.”

“But I’m going to sleep the day away!”

“I’ll wait until you wake up.”

“...Fine. Pull the covers and go to sleep.”

Without any complaints, Jaehyun does as he’s told, covering their naked bodies with Doyoung’s rumpled and stained sheets, ending the night with a quick peck on Doyoung’s lids, eyes shut tight and lets himself drift into slumber.

“Good night, Jae.”


End file.
